


Sometimes, It's a Life

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Amends"Prompt: Faith and something we didn't see during the episode "Amends"Summary: Faith spends her time waiting for Buffy.





	Sometimes, It's a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitangel/gifts).



Faith ate her pancakes, drenched in syrup as she and Joyce waited for Buffy. They'd been waiting for Buffy all night, having at one point both fell asleep on the couch watching _It's a Wonderful Life_. The freaky snow was still wigging her out, because in California, it didn't snow. One of what she considered the few perks of Sunnydale. 

Besides, the snow looked funny. Like it was fake or something. Faith stabbed her last pancake. 

There were Santa presents under the tree. For Faith, for Buffy, and for most of the Scoobies. Giles' name was suspiciously absent, but she couldn't imagine him giving into the idea of pretending to believe in Santa. Unless she and Buffy were sent out to kill a fat man in a red suit. 

Joyce busied cooking and Faith wanted to help out. But she just thought of the time she'd almost burned down an apartment when cooking a potato in the microwave and of her own mother yelling. So instead, she smiled when Joyce came to get the dirty dishes and Faith went into the living room to watch TV. Maybe Joyce would join her if she put a _Law & Order_ marathon.


End file.
